


For the Fang Girls

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun





	For the Fang Girls

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[art](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/art), [drabble](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [gift!art](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/gift%21art), [sfw](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/sfw), [spike/buffy](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike/buffy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
This is for [](http://athenewolfe.livejournal.com/profile)[**athenewolfe**](http://athenewolfe.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://raemcn.livejournal.com/profile)[**raemcn**](http://raemcn.livejournal.com/) , my best Fang Girls. They're both feeling blah and down lately, so here's a little pic and a drabble to (hopefully) cheer them up!

Pairing: Spike/Buffy

Rating: PG/Worksafe

  
_Buffy stood stock still, eyes trained on the pair of dark birds circling menacingly overhead. They were huge. Large talons, sharp beady eyes, and feathers so dark they shone blue in the moonlight._

_Great, she thought tiredly. Demon birds. Just what every Slayer dreams of..._

_"Problems, luv?" a familiar voice purred in her ear. "Or you just takin' in the lovely cemetery sights?"_

_Buffy didn't jump. She didn't turn to respond. She just stood there, arms crossed and stared at the demonic feathered menaces above her._

_"Ah," Spike said, with a smirk so loud she could hear it, "we're back to this again, eh? Well, congratulations on your good fortune and all that. 'M off for a bit of loud music and questionable company."_

_"Good fortune," she repeated hollowly. "My mom's dead, my sister's being hunted by a Hell God, my boyfriend left me because I'm completely incapable of handling a normal relationship, and now I'm being followed by demonic birds. Show me the good part of my fortune, Spike."_

_His cool hand ghosted over her back, tentative. She wondered idly if his hesitation came from her frequent rejections or if she was just incapable of being touched by anyone. As he began to speak, she decided it didn't really matter. Alone was alone, whatever the reason._

_"...things are hard now. But, truly Slayer...Buffy, " he corrected himself softly, "it'll get better. Always does. Besides, those aren't demonic birds."_

_"Uh, Spike," she said disbelievingly, pointing upwards, "they're huge. No normal bird gets that big."_

_"Sure they do, pet. Crows can get to be over 3 feet long, some of'em," Spike explained. "Bloody smart birds, crows. Keen hunters, social, and strong. Back in the old days, the superstitious used to 'count crows' as a form of fortune telling."_

_Buffy remained silent, waiting. Spike might be a pain in the ass, but she'd seen the real man behind his demon face. If he said these weren't demon birds, she believed him._

_" 'S why I said congratulations," he continued, moving past the deep silence. "The old rhyme says one for sorrow, two for joy. Two crows means something good's coming."_

_"Does it," she asked softly. "Good is...good. I could use some good."_

_Spike pulled her close and for once, she let him. Tomorrow she'd be back to her usual self, sniping and fighting with him. But tonight, with these lucky crows circling overhead, she let him hold her. It was nice, knowing that she had someone stronger than herself to lean on. _ __

_  
_And the picture, just for my girls....  


_   
**For the Fang Girls**   
_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Counting Crows (the Accidentally In Love remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188819) by [deird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1)




End file.
